Of Coded Letters And Closet Affairs
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Jean Havoc drops a report on Roy Mustang's desk and leaves the room. After reading the report, Roy follows him. When the boys have been gone for entirely too long, the unit goes looking for them. When they find them in the supply closet, the team gets quite the show... JeanXRoy fluff. Enjoy!


**HeartlessRockstarXIII here. Trying out a new paring. This time, it's Jean HavocXRoy Mustang. :) Idk why I seem to like the slash pairings more than the het. pairs. Guess I find them more interesting. Ah well, I'll get on with the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA:B OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH THEM. But I will take Roy Mustang, Envy, Ling Yao or Edward Elric for a gift. Maybe tied up in a nice little satin bow and wrapped in a silk sheet lying on my bed... LOL yeah right... Only in my dreams. :D**

**Oh, on a side note. The letter has bad wording, grammer, and punctuation because of how I tried to make up a code and make the code noticeable. Twas all on purpose, loves. I promise. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Jean Havoc slipped his report onto the desk of his superior officer.

"Hey Chief, I need a latrine break."

"Go ahead, Havoc."

The lieutenant walked out of the room and the black haired man picked up his report. When he opened the folder, a scrap of paper fell out of it. Roy picked it up and read it.

Roy,

Hello my love. How are you? **I**'**VE** **REA**lly mi**S**sed y**O**u. i lo**N**g **TO** see you, to **BE** **L**y**I**ng in your **E**mbrace again. **VE**ry of**T**en, i want to **H**e**A**r your sof**T** s**WE**et voice**,** feel **YOU**r touch, **AND** k**I**ss your lips, but i can't. **HAVE** you **BEEN** feeling that as well? your **COM**fort is what i crave. **P**lease **R**el**I**sh **M**e **I**n your soft loving warmth. **E**very **D**ay i spend away **M**ak**E**s m**E** **T**ear up. you're everything to **ME** and **IN** hope i'm everything **T**o you. **E**very **N**ight, the **MINUTES** i count ge**T** longer. **HE**re, **SUPPLY** me with you**R** l**O**ve, the l**O**ve i'**M** longing for, the love i crave.

all my love,

Jacquline

The Flame Alchemist finished reading the note. He deciperhed the code. The code read: **I'VE REASON TO BELIEVE WE, YOU AND I HAVE BEEN COMPRIMISED. MEET ME IN TEN MINUTES, THE SUPPLY ROOM.** _Shit, that sounded urgent._ Note in hand, he excused himself to the suppy closet, as he had run out of paperclips and ink. Stopping in the bathroom along the way he burned the note, dropped it in the toilet, flushed, and continued on his way.

Upon reaching the supply closet, Roy knocked three times. Two knocks followed shortly after. Mustang opened the door, walked in, closed the door behind him and began feeling around for the light.

"Ahem..." A male voice cleared its throat and turned on the lights. Jean Havoc stood in front of Roy, who had his hand on the taller man's chest.

"Save the petting for later, Chief. We gotta talk.

"Havoc, what the hell was that note about? What do you mean comprimised?"

"Exactly what the letter said. I think we've been comprimised, Sir."

"So, what makes you think the Furher knows about the coup?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean you and me, you know, us..."

"Damnit Havoc. Stop speaking in code."

"I mean that I think Hawkeye is putting the pieces together that my mission codename, Jacquline, and the woman you're seeing, Jacquline, are one in the same!"

"Oh... that's what you mean... Shit..."

The tears began to well up in Jean's baby blues. He tried to fight them and was so far, able to hold them off. How much longer he would last was up in the air.

"There's rules... I don't want to jepordize your chances... What do you want to do? It's your call, Colonel."

Roy saw the mist in his lover's eyes.

"Come here..."

Jean bent down a bit and embraced Roy. The tears began to flow as Jean thought that this might be the end of the best relationship he'd ever had. Roy kissed the nape of the blonde's neck and put a hand in his fair hair. The black eyed man whispered into his neck.

"Love, I'm not giving you up. If they all find out, so be it. Actually, I had lied about the fraternization rules to hide my true motives for not telling anyone about us."

Havoc cut him off.

"So you're ashamed of me then...?"

"No, that's not it! Baby, let me finish... I lied so that we could keep things secret because I didn't want the enemy to be able to bring me to my knees, to find out my one weakness in this world. My love for you. Jean, don't you realize how important you are to me? If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't go on... I love you Jean Havoc. You're my one weakness, the one person with all the power in the world over me, the man I would give up everything for, the one I would die for. You're the love of my life."

Havoc gripped Roy tighter. His tears fell like waterfalls, relentlessly pouring down his reddened face. Nuzzling his lover's cheek, Jean spoke in a shaky voice.

"So this means we're okay, right? You're still mine?"

Roy let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Jean, It does."

The men entered into a passionately heated makeout. Tongues and teeth clashed in a battle of lust. Hands ran over bodies and clothes and hair were quickly disheveled. Jean backed Roy against the wall and began to remove the raven haired man's jacket.

Boot-footed soldiers made their way down the hallways. They were looking for Colonel Mustang and 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. The men had been gone far too long for a latrine break and a trip to the supply closet respectively. As the soldiers walked past the bathroom, Falman and Breda stopped in to check for Havoc. Getting no response, they returned to Hawkeye and Furey in the hall. The group proceded down the corrider to the supply closet. Just as Riza was about to order that they split up, Furey stopped her.

"Um, Lieutenant, did you hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listened. Shuffling and heavy panting could be heard from inside the closet. A look of recognition flashed in coffee colored eyes.

"Alright boys, brace yourselves. What you're about to see is going to make you want a brain bleach."

The men gulped as Hawkeye swiftly pulled the door open. Falman, Breda, and Furey stood there, mouths agape. Mustang and Havoc's boots and jackets were in the corner, Roy's Left hand was fisted in Havoc's even messier hair, and his right hand was up the back of the younger man's black t-shirt. Jean was working on the buttons of the elder's dress shirt, and the alchemist's pants were pooled around his ankles, showing off his red silk boxers and pale legs.

Riza coughed, getting their attention. Roy and Jean, with horrified looks on their faces, turned their heads to face their fellow officers.

"Um... We can totally explain this..."

"Sure you can, _Jacquline_." Riza said with a smirk on her face and a lighthearted giggle in her tone.

The other men laughed at that. Mustang and Havoc closed the door, fixed themselves, and walked out of the closet.

"See, didn't it feel good to come out of the closet, _Jacquline..._"

"Go to Hell, Breda..." Jean spat.

The walk back to the office was one spent by Havoc and Mustang trying to fend off laughs and jokes from Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, and Furey. Upon arriving back in the colonel's office, Hawkeye pulled her superior officer to the side.

"Sir, just so you know, I've known for a while now, and I think it's adorable."

"Very funny." Turning to all of his team, Roy glared. "Alright, party's over, back to work!"

The team gave one final chuckle. The office would never be the same.

* * *

**Alright! Another one on the books! YAY ME! **

**Audience member: HEY, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Shit, that's right... I'm supposed to be working on chapter two of Neon Nights (which if you haven't read you really should!) Alright, looks like it's time for me to vamoose! Thanks for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed. **

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing Off~**


End file.
